A New Start To A New Ending
by DigiPrinceAdam
Summary: This has 11 Digidestined, This is a adventure/Humor you cant Miss!!!!!!


"Hey Sora" yelled her boyfriend, Adam. "Hey, remember that project thats due monday, I need a partner, wanna be mine?" As Sora looked at him she got to thinking that she had just made plains to go to the varsity basketball game this weekend. Without thinking she said, "uh, sure, why not, i have no one eather." "Great!" Adam kissed sora and ran off to study hall. He was mainly running because he didn't do his homework last night and needed time to get it done before he got to health class. "Oh my gosh" said Sora to Izzy, "I palined to go to the varsity Basketball game saturday with Mimi! But I just told Adam that i would work on our Health project this saturday!" "Uh Oh," cried Izzy with a funny look on his face, "Looks like your in trouble, anyway, I though you were going with Matt to see 'Final Destination'? Remember, the ne you two asked me if i wanted to go but I said no because it looks to scary for me!" "Oh Shoot" cried Sora with a gleamish look on her face... "I may just have to run away for the weekend." "I wouldn't do that if I were you, because you will get in even more trouble by.... Matt, Adam, and Mimi!" Izzy cried with a serious look on his face. "Well, I guess I have to explain to everybody.... But who will I go with?" "Your Grade is more important than a movie or basketball game" Izzy said with the same face as he had last time Sora looked at him. "Well, than that means Adam, whew..... atleast i dont have to explain to Adam, he may get real made at me and than break up with me! I would not like that. Well" Said Izzy, "He and Tai Get in so much trouble, but when it comes to homework or projects, they are serious!" "Tell me about it!" said sora with a dumb look on her face. In the mean time, Adam had made it to study hall and was throwing paper airplanes, Like usuall, with Tai. They were mainly aiming for Matt's head! "I bet you two bucks that the next airplane i throw at his head, like usuall, he will jump up and yell like the wind at us," said Adam, "Yup, and he will get sent to the principals office for the 20th time, for the same reason! hahaha" laughed Adam and Tai! "Zoom," yelled Tai, as the paper airplaned literaly zoomed towards Matt's head. It hit him and yes, he jumped up and yelled, "STOP!!!!! I have had it up to here with you two doing that day after day, and i wont take it any more!" Adam and Tai laughed so hard because that was the same speech as he gave everyday, that they both got sent to the office along with Matt.As they were in the office, Tai and Adam had to have kept being talked to about all the laughing they were doing, finnaly they moved Matt because they were laughing so hard, but that didn't help, now he was at the other end of the room and they could see Matt even better than before. The Continued to laugh! They were put in detension untill further notice and had to come to the office to fill out a daily report everyday for the next week. That afternoon in detension, only those three stooges were there. "I bet he's so mad at us he wants to strangle us and bury us personally" said Tai, "No, worse, but i cant think of it, hahaha" said Adam. The Teacher started acting weird, he started dancing and singing, and than, something happened that was so Prodigious, as Izzy would say! All three of them, Matt, Tai, and Adam were sucked into the chalkboard. 

"Ahhhhhh!!" they yelled as they were flying through what looked to be a time warp. Even though at this time Matt was so mad at them he said, "We have to hold hands, its our only hope to stay together!" "Right!" Tai and Adam yelled to Matt. "Hold On!!!!!!" they all yelled as they were screaming and crying. Than.... all of a sudden they landed in a very cold lake. "It's freezing!!" Matt said, "Duh, its always like that in mid March." Adam said. Matt looked at him with the meanest look he has ever given, when Adam saw that, he was preety sure that he should shut up and back away. That night, Matt slept in this old tree that he had found, there was a hold in it so he could snuggle up in. By the time they landed in the lake, it was dark, so they had no clue where they were. Adam and Tai slept together near the lake. they put they're sleeping bags down and talked as they looked at the stars. The whole group, none as the Digidestined soon to be, were all going to Adam's house for a sleep over that night, so they came in handy. In the mean time, back in Highten View Terrace, Sora, Emma, Kari, T.K., Mimi, and Izzy were having the best sleepover ever! "Whow, you sure no how to get a party going Emma." T.K. and Kari said. "Well, If Adam was here, he would put on one that would nock the rough down. Even though i hate my brother, he can be nice." "Oh yeah, I forgot, you and Adam are brother and sister." T.K. said. "Yes T.K., they have and they always will be, what made you think they were anything else" Kari said looking weirdly at T.K. "I guess i fogot they were." T.K. said. Meanwhile, the next morning, Kami and Joe snuck into Adam's room. "I dont think this is a good idea, I really dont like track and don't want to steal Adam's shoes." Joe said. "Well, your going to because he's not here and I dont care." "But when he comes back?" Joe said.. "Oh Brother, as Adam would say, your a stupid Idiot" Kami said, once again looking at Joe weirdly. "Oh, so now are we playing 'Whos Line is it Anyway', so, are we going to get the shoes or not Kami, we may as well get them and than get outa here if your demanding that i take them." "Ok, now take them, and put them on" "Ok, i did it" Joe said. "now lets go" Kami said, but than the closet door opened and Kami went flying into the closet, Joe held on to her foot but could not hold on for very long, when they got sucked in, they lost they're grip and spinned through the time warp that Matt, Tai, And Adam once went through. Meanwhile back in the DigiWorld Matt, Tai, and Adam had gotten up and were starving, "hey guys" Matt yelled, Tai and Adam thought he was still mad at them so they walked over and said nothing. "I am starving, and look, there's.. well, what looks to be like fresh mushrooms." "Uh, I thought you were still mad at us" Adam said with a strange look on his face. "No, No, No, I got over that along time ago, besides, we cant be fighting out here with no one to stop us, we may kill each other that way" Matt said smiling. They all laughed! "Let's Eat!" Tai said, but then............. They heard and screaming noise. "That sounds like my sister!" And than, Tai and Adam were fallen on by Joe and Kami. Joe fell on Adam, and Kami fell on Tai. Adam saw his track shoes on Joe's feet, "Hey, You took my shoes" Adam said grabing hold on Joe's collar and shaking him like a rattle snakes tale! "You have my shoes!" "Well, Tai's Kissing your sister!" Adam looked over......... he gave a grin and than went back ton shaking him, "You Have My Shoes!!!" "Tai's kissing your sister!!!" "I dont car, you have my shoes!!!!!" "Yeah Well, um... Tai's kissing your sister!!" "So you think you take my shoes because shes kissing her!!!!" Matt was laughing so hard that he fell back into the lake without knowing it. Kami fiannly came over and broke us up, "man, why can't me and matt have our girlfriends in this weird place too!!?" Adam said looking funny. Matt was wet, really wet. "Well, what now? We are all in this strange world so, now what?" Adam said. "Do you think it could be possible that the rest will come too?" Tai said strangly. "Well, I have no clue, but i do know that we will die if we dont find our way home, or atleast find shelter" Adam said once again. "Whats that?" "Ahhhh" they all screamed! 

..................................More to this continuing story soon............................................. 

>>As I go I will keep re-Uploading it so the story will continue on and on and on! More should be up Tomorrow, I have allready added for today! Keep coming back to fanfiction.net to read the continuing of this story and others i am plaining to write! 


End file.
